Many devices and systems allow video data to be processed and output for consumption. For example, various electronic devices are in existence that can capture image data and/or video data of a scene and can use the data for different purposes. In one illustrative example, a mobile electronic device can capture video content and can process, transmit, or otherwise use the video content. Various options are available for enhancing digital video content. For example, some video content can be zoomed in and out to provide an enhanced view of the content. Various issues may arise when providing the ability to zoom, such as issues related to bandwidth, quality, among others.
Video content also includes large amounts of data to meet the demands of consumers and video providers. For example, consumers of video data desire video of the utmost quality, with high fidelity, resolutions, frame rates, and the like. As a result, the large amount of video data that is required to meet these demands places a burden on communication networks and devices that process and store the video data.
Various video coding techniques may be used to compress video data. Video coding is performed according to one or more video coding standards. For example, video coding standards include high-efficiency video coding (HEVC), advanced video coding (AVC), moving picture experts group (MPEG) coding, or the like. Video coding generally utilizes prediction methods (e.g., inter-prediction, intra-prediction, or the like) that take advantage of redundancy present in video images or sequences. An important goal of video coding techniques is to compress video data into a form that uses a lower bit rate, while avoiding or minimizing degradations to video quality.